super_mums_resourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shopping
Disclaimer All of these links have been posted on the group by members at one time or another since the group started in October 2011. The links reflect a range of different parenting styles and none are endorsed by the group as a whole. Please do your own research as to where the information comes from, which studies it is based on and who sponsors the web page. Baby Accessories Blackout Blinds - Wilsons Blinds Blackout Blind - Portable Cat Net for prams and cots Stroller Netting Cot Wrap - Amazon Cot Airwrap - ASDA Cot Airwrap - John Lewis Cot Mobile - Fisher Price Precious Planet Cot Mobile - Fisher Price Rainforest Cuskiboo Comforter Dummies Ewan the Dream Sheep Musical Star Projector Nursery Rhyme Sound Machine Pacapod Change Bags Peepee Teepee Slumber Bear No Trip Metal Safety Gate Baby Carriers / Slings The Baby Wearer Baby Wearing Boba Carrier - USA Coorie Fleece Pouch Sling Hippychick Hip Seat Kari-Me Product Comparison: Ergo vs Manduca Bush Baby Micro Back Carrier Sling Meet South London Sling Library Victoria Sling Lady Sling Safety 9 Reasons Not To Carry Your Baby Facing Out Baby Clothes Bandana Wonder Bibs The Babe With The Power Fleece-lined Booties Baby Leggings My Mother Doesn't Want Your Advice Pram Shoes Pre-walking Shoes Soft Leather Baby Shoes Sleep Gown Tights Wadded Sleepsuit Waterproof Snowsuit Wet Weather Clothes Baby Toys Follow Me Fred Lamaze Garden Gym Playnest V-tech Baby Walker Bathtime Animals Tub Bath Toy Aquafun Octopals Daisy Baby Bather Elmo Shower Sprayer Ergonomic Bath Support Fabric Bath Support Seaside Pour And Play Swivel Bath Seat Waterslide Bath Playset Buggies / Prams Nipper 360 Quicksmart Easy Fold Stroller Bike Seats Hamax Plus Baby Bike Helmet Car Seats See separate Car Seats section Cots / Cribs Co-Sleeper Compact Cot Highchairs / Booster Seats BabyDan Wooden Highchair Fisher Price Rainforest Highchair Ikea Antilop Basic Booster Seat Travel Booster Seat Turtle Booster Seat Older Children Accessories Forget-me-Not Photo Album Gro Clock Waterproof Mattress Protector Terry Waterproof Mattress Protector Books Oxford Owl Books No Matter What - Debi Gliori My Daddy's Going Away - particularly good for children who have a parent in the Forces Promoting Musicality Ultimate First Book Guide 0-7s Ultimate Book Guide 8-12s Ultimate Teen Book Guide Clothes Daysack Junior Crocs Not All Girls Like Pink Haircare De-Tangle Spray Healthstuff Haircare Products Organic Shampoo Tantrum Kids' Haircare Outdoor Toys Bouncy Castle Cheeky Rascals Balance Bike Isla Bikes Balance Bike Scooter Toys Developmental Toys anti-Fidget Toy Hama Beads Activity Box Ikea Mini Kitchen Shapes and Sharing Picnic Basket The Let Toys Be Toys Campaign Swimming Floatsuits Nappy Wrap Swimfin SwimBest Baby Wetsuit Baby Wrap Wetsuit For Mum Proper Bra Fitting Ear Plugs Luxury Chocolates Memory Books Pregnancy Pampering Kit Steam Cleaning System Crafts & Handmade Items Artfordable - modern affordable art Candles by Leanne Cornish Daisy - dribble bibs and blankets Handmade by Laura - gifts made from your baby's first clothes Icklebitz ImooToMe Tim's Canvas - pencil portraits Truly Madly Baby Twinklebox - teaching resources